1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy ghost detector device utilizing various visual effects in coordination with accessories to enhance the imaginative and fanciful use of the device by a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fanciful toys for the enhancement and enrichment of a child's imagination and idle time have been set forth in the prior art to funnel the child's growth in a constructive manner in the employment of fanciful toys. Examples of such toys may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,557 to Maher wherein a space vehicle simulating game utilizes various colored lights in association with projectiles in the playing of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,952 to Berger sets forth a toy machine gun utilizing audible sounds simulating automatic weapons fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,703 to Kennedy provides a wrist borne launcher in association with a toy vehicle to enable a child and the like to launch an airborne vehicle from a wrist mounted station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,681 to Dean sets forth a glove for use by a child with a water reservoir in association with a pump and electrical motor to direct squirts of water forwardly of the toy and the glove in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,675 to Wong sets forth a toy gun where an electronic target registers contact by an associated gun utilizing an electronic flash tube associated to a circuit to produce high voltage from a supply source.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved toy ghost detector device which addresses both the problems of ease of use by a child, as well as the productive and effective enrichment of a child's imagination, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.